


Inaspettata timidezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per arashinosora5927.Prompt: 3) Gokudera che invita Tsuna a casa sua a dormire per la prima volta e Tsuna che è convinto si aspetti qualcosa per poi scoprire che è meno pronto di lui.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INTQ4M0kuPI; Nightcore - You Say ✗.





	Inaspettata timidezza

Inaspettata timidezza

La luce della lampada di cristallo illuminava il letto a baldacchino scolpito in avorio, statue di Venere disseminavano la camera e quadri di sfondi marini ricoprivano le pareti tinte di un tenue azzurrino.

Una bambola con una coroncina rifletteva la luce.

Tsuna saltellò sul letto, tenendo le gambe accavallate e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

“Sai, non mi aspettavo che mi avresti invitato a casa tua” disse, ondeggiando sul posto.

Gokudera era appoggiato al muro con la spalla, accanto alla finestra, intento a fumare una sigaretta, soffiando il fumo fuori dalla finestra.

“Vi avrei invitato prima, Decimo, ma ci ho messo un po’ a chiarirmi con la… padrona di casa” disse.

Sawada si mordicchiò la guancia, ondeggiando più velocemente.

< Probabilmente si riferisce alla madre di Bianchi > rifletté. Allungò le gambe sul letto e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche castane larghe tre dita.

“Questa è la prima volta che dormiamo insieme, se non contiamo il futuro, ma lì eravamo così distrutti che neanche ce ne accorgevamo” disse. Le sue gote divennero arrossate e accaldate. Abbassò lentamente la testa e lo guardò, giocherellò con il labbro inferiore.

< Forse mi ha invitato perché si aspetta qualcosa… Forse… Ormai è da parecchio che stiamo insieme… >. Sentì le sue orecchie bollenti e fischiare. <… Magari vuole farlo > pensò.

Gokudera spense la sigaretta sul davanzale della finestra, sentendo l’aria fredda della sera sferzargli il viso.

“I miei sono usciti e Bianchi è in giro, ogni tanto si ricorda di essere una hitman. Siamo soli, Decimo, ma questo posto è decisamente più accogliente del futuro. O almeno spero che la mia camera da letto vi sembri così” disse. Raggiunse il letto e s’inginocchiò ai piedi Tsuna.

Quest’ultimo sentì il battito cardiaco diventare sempre più rapido e rimbombare nella sua cassa toracica.

Hayato prese le mani di Tsuna delle proprie e gli sfiorò la punta dei polpastrelli con le labbra.

“Ogni momento con voi, per me, è speciale. Non siete solo il fidanzato, ma il mio Cielo. Il punto fermo, il firmamento in cui posso imperversare come tempesta. Avete la mia fedeltà cieca e il mio amore” promise.

< Iiiih! Ecco, lo sapevo. Non sono pronto, non mi sono neanche vestito come avrei dovuto.

Che imbarazzo, ho il pigiama con le nuvolette e ho i boxer con i puntini azzurri.

Questo dev’essere l’inferno > pensò Sawada, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Sta-stanotte… Dormiremo e basta, vero?” chiese con voce titubante.

Gokudera gli lasciò andare le mani e si grattò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Volevate prima cenare o vedere la televisione? Possiamo anche leggere qualcosa o parlare prima di andare a letto” propose.

Tsuna negò vigorosamente con la testa, i capelli gli finirono davanti al viso e le sue iridi castane divennero liquide, con riflessi arancioni.

“Intendo… Vuoi fare ‘altro’?” chiese con voce rauca.

Gokudera sgranò gli occhi, coperti dalle lenti a contatto azzurre.

“Ce-certo! Se è quello che volete… ecco io…”. Si alzò in piedi di scatto, rosso in viso e boccheggiò. “I-io… cioè… ecco… Non ho delle protezioni, però non so se servono tra uomini… Ve-vedete…” balbettò.

Sawada ridacchiò.

“Scusa, veramente era per dirti che non mi sento pronto” ammise.

Gokudera si sedette sul letto accanto a lui.

“Nemmeno io” gemette.

< Da quello che vedo, è meno pronto di me> pensò Sawada, sorridendogli.


End file.
